The international patent document WO 92/04994 discloses a device for cleaning of closed spaces. In the device according to WO 92/04994 liquid flows through the device towards its nozzle in order to be sprayed out into the space where it is arranged. A planetary gear unit is positioned inside the device. The planetary gear unit transmits rotational motion through a number of gears to the device whereby liquid that is supplied to the device is thereby sprayed in a spray pattern around the space. The liquid entering the device can sometimes contain particles that can come from tanks or pipelines. When the particles enter the planetary gear unit with its incorporated gear wheels this may result in them becoming wedged between two adjacent gears. This then results in the gear wheels locking together. Such locking prevents the device from executing the spray pattern and spraying liquid into the space. To address this, the device must be disassembled whereby the prohibitive particles between two gears can thereby be removed. This is a procedure that is time consuming and makes the job of cleaning of a closed space more costly.